I love you Ms Moody Girl
by Yazawa Maki
Summary: A girl who falls in love with her best friend
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's P.O.V**

 _It was love at first sight, also last sight, and forever sight hehehe... She came into my life unexpectedly, and I fell in love with her suddenly... I love her without any reason... I just love her...Her beautiful Scarlet hair with a match of sparkling lavender eyes... she's perfect to me but the problem is...She is a moody person...The girl I was talking about was no other than... Maki Nishikino... Hope you enjoy our Story.._

.

I wake up because of the sound of my alarm clock... Today is my first day of being a Third year student... I take a bath...changing on my uniform... eating breakfast and drove my car towards Otonikizaka Academy... It's going to be a big day today...

.

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **.**

I'm not a morning person... but I need to wake up because I have to go to school... I'm a first year student in Otonikizaka Academy... I take a bath... changing of my uniform... Eats Breakfast and Go to school...

.

 _I want to change... I want to meet some good friends... to be honest I'm a moody person...I don't have friends since my one and only friend left... I'm also alone since I'm an only child in our family... I want to meet the one who will never treat me like I'm alone...I guess I have to wait..._

 _._

I arrived at the school gate and stopped because A girl catches my eyes... She's so beautiful.. I want to make friends with her...She's perfect on that twin tailed hair style with a red ribbon that matches her scarlet eyes...but she's a third year student... I know because of her bow... but... I'm taller than her but I don't care about that... I wish we will meet and become friends... I continue to walk towards our classroom since it's almost time...but the image of that girl never vanished from my mind... I really want to make friends with her...

 _._

.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 **.**

I arrived at school just in time... and I also saw a beautiful girl with Scarlet hair with a match of those beautiful lavender eyes... When I arrived in our classroom... I try to make friends with everyone but at the same time...the image of that girl never vanished from my mind...I become friends with Tsubasa, Anju and Erena at the same time...

.

When Lunch time came...

.

Anju: Wanna eat at the cafeteria?

Nico,Tsubasa and Erena: Sure

.

Nico saw the girl she saw earlier again and she caught that the girl was staring at her

 _Is she somewhat a stalker?!_ Nico thought

.

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **.**

 _It was lunch time and I still don't have any friends... but to my surprise... I saw her!... I saw that girl with a twin tailed hair style again... I keep on staring at her until she caught me... sssshhhhooooootttt! I got embarrassed... I'm look like a stalker to her -,-_

 _._

Nico: Nee... Tsubasa do you know that girl who is sitting beside of the one who is sitting beside us?

Anju: The one who's hair is scarlet?

Tsubasa:Sorry Nico... I don't know her... looks like she's a first year student

Nico: You're right Anju hehehe and is that so Tsubasa...

Tsubasa:Yup..

.

Nico said to her friends that she will go somewhere in the school since her friends are still eating she began to walk.

.

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **.**

I'm done eating my lunch and I don't know what to do next so I ended up walking around the school it's the least I can do until I arrived in a quiet part of the school with no students around... I sit under the tree and closed my eyes to feel the breeze of the wind but then...

.

"What are you thinking?" A voice said...

"It's none of your business" I replied and still closing my eyes

"Ohhh sorry for disturbing then" she said and I opened my eyes

"Wait!" I can't believe who's in front of me now...

"What is it?" She said

"I'm sorry about earlier... I was just in my moody mode..." I apologize to her

She giggled and said "I can tell hehe"

 _Her laugh is so cute_ I thought

"W-What brings you here?" I said

"Nothing special... I just saw you and I would like to make friends with you that's all" She shyly said to me

"A-Ah S-Sure... I'm Maki Nishikino by the way" I said to her

"Nico...Nico Yazawa" She smiled

.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 **.**

I reached at the quiet place in our school but today... I saw someone who is sitting under the tree and to my surprise... It's her! The scarlet haired girl.. I don't know what did I do but my feet was walking towards her... is she sleeping? I can't help but to speak...

.

"What are you thinking?" I suddenly said and looks like she heard it

"It's none of your business" She coldly said to me... Jeez... She's beautiful but she's a moody person -,-

"Ohh sorry for disturbing then" I said and turn around

"Wait!" I startled and turn to her

"What is it?" I said

"I'm sorry about earlier... I was just in my moody mode..." She apologize to me... I think she's a kind girl after all... and I giggled "I can tell" I said

"W-What brings you here?" She asked

"Nothing special... I just saw you and I would like to make friends with you that's all" I shyly replied

"A-Ah S-Sure... I'm Maki Nishikino by the way"

 _Her name is cute hahaha w_ I thought

"Nico...Nico Yazawa" I smiled

"Nice to meet you Nico-senpai" Maki said to me

"Nico-chan is fine... since your going to be my future best friend" I smiled

"Ohh Ok Nico-chan... well I want to be your best friend now hehe" She smiled to me

"Sure" I said

.

Two days passed after Me and Maki-chan became best friends... I invited her to hang out with me at the mall since it's saturday and we don't have school... I went to her house to get her...after a long day we have so much fun... being with her always makes me happy.

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **.**

Yesterday,Me and Nico went to the mall to have some fun... being with her makes me happy all the time...I'm starting to change because of her...

.

It's now 5:37 AM when I woke up since Nico invited me again to go the amusement park today... but If I text her maybe she's still asleep that's why I went to the terrace of our House and put my phone on the table near the door... I guess I have to wait for Nico to text me but when I looked down I saw an unfamiliar car in front of our gate... I guess we have some visitor... I went down to see who is it...

.

"Mom, whose car is that in front of our gate?" I said while going down to the stairs

"Maki-chan!" A cheerful voice said

 _It can't be... I missed her so much..I can't believe that she's here again... I've waited for her for 5 years already... I'm so happy that my Best friend came in our house...once again..._

"Honoka-chan!" I happily said

Honoka hug me and I hug her back... I'm so happy that my first and one only friend is here with me again...

"I've missed you so much Maki-chan" She said

"I missed you too,Honoka" I smiled

"Oh,Maki-chan you're awake already" My mom said while smiling

"Yup, Good Morning Mom"

"Good Morning too Dear, come let's eat breakfast with Honoka-chan"

"Waahhh what's for breakfast?" Honoka asked

"Omelette Rice Honoka-chan" My mother replied

"Waahhhh My favorite w" Honoka cheerfully said

.

 _Honoka and me met when we were still little... she's 1 year older than me... she leave me because her parents wants her to study abroad and I can't believe that my friend is here with me hehehe..._

 _._

After Breakfast, me and Honoka talked to each other like we used to before until she asked me to go the park were we always played last time... When we arrived We talk about the times when we were still little... bringing back our memories sure is fun... until then it was 11:37 AM and I just remembered that Nico will fetch me up on 10 AM I was looking for my phone in my pocket but my phone was not there... then I realized that my phone was on the table beside the door of our terrace... so I told Honoka to go back home...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico's P.O.V**

 **.**

I woke up at 7 AM and getting ready to go take a bath but before that, I text Maki...

.

To: Maki-chan

 _Maki-chan, like I promised to you yesterday... I will fetch you at 10 AM ok? I promise I won't be late hehehe see ya :)_

From: Nico

I take a bath... changing my clothes and eats breakfast... I looked at my phone but no messages from Maki it was still 8:05 AM so maybe she's still sleeping...I ended up playing with my siblings... now that it is 9:13 I need to fetch Maki but she's still didn't reply on my text so I text her again

To:Maki-chan

 _I have to fetch you now ok? See ya :)_

From:Nico

I arrived at her house at 9:54 AM, I'm still in my car so I waited her but then I saw her going outside with a girl... and heading to the park... so I ended up following them... I saw that Maki was so happy with that girl... I don't know but...my heart was full of pain...I've waited for her but it was now 11:36 I saw her that she was looking something in her pocket but... I can't help but go home...it was now 1:07 PM and Maki called me but I didn't accept the call... I turned off my cellphone and cried until I fell asleep...

 **Maki's P.O.V**

I arrived in our house at 12:03 and when I saw my phone it has 2 messages from Nico and I decided that I will call her after lunch and apologize to her... after lunch it's 1:06 and I contacted her but looks like she don't want to accept the call... it's all my fault... I had no choice but to prepared my things because tomorrow I will transfer to the dorm of our school since me and Nico joined the volleyball club

 **=FLASHBACKS=**

 **Maki's P.O.V**

It was friday and I woke up early and go to school because I need to attend the try-out of the volleyball club... while I was running I bumped someone...

"Hey watch were you going" I coldly said

"M-Maki-chan!" She said

"Oh it's you Nico-chan" I said

"Where are you going?" We said together

"To the Try-out of the Volleyball club" We said together again

We giggled... being with Nico-chan is fun hehehe

.

We got accepted on the game and the coach said that we will move to the dorm in this school...

.

 **=End of FLASHBACKS=**

 **Maki's P.O.V**

It was now Monday... I decided to go to Pizza Hut first and buy some pizzas for our group... but when I turned around I saw Nico who was about to go outside

"Nico-chan!" I shouted

She turned to me and turn back and go outside

 _Looks like she hate me now..._ I thought

 **Nico's P.O.V**

When I woke up it was already Morning... I have decided to eat pizza in the Pizza Hut... after I ate Pizza... I saw Maki..I think she will buy something... I want to go near to her... but my heart was still feel pain... so I decided to go to the dorm now...

"Nico-chan!" That voice... I really miss her... I turned around to watch her... and I turned back and go outside and drove my car towards the dorm... When I arrived I quickly knocked at the door to the dorm before Maki will see me here outside... Anju opened the door... looks like my three friends are here... no need for me to be shy

 **Maki's P.O.V**

I arrived at the dorm and went in... I saw Nico and 3 other girls who were talking... and I feel a little jealous... another girl come near to me...

"Hello Nyaa! Are you Nishikino Maki?" The girl asked

"Ah Yes... wait... Rin Hoshizora?" I asked her too

"Yup nyaa hehehe it's great that I have another classmate who joined the volleyball team nyaa ohhh and Kayo-chin was here too,Maki-chan" She said

"K-Kayo-chin?" I asked her again

"Hanayo Koizumi nyaa" she cheerfully said

"Ohh Koizumi-san..." I said

"Hello Maki-chan" another girl said

"Ahh Hi Koizumi-san" I said

"Hanayo is okay,Maki-chan hehehehe I hope we can get along well" Hanayo said

"Sure" I smiled and look at Nico again.. I saw her that she was staring at me...

"Okay! Guys come here" another girl said

"Hai Umi-chan!" Rin cheerfully said

When we formed a circle... I sit beside Rin and Hanayo

"Okay! Guys I'm the captain in this team my name is Umi Sonoda and this is my assistant Kotori Minami and now... one of you will sleep alone and I have decided... that Anju and Erena will be roommates Rin and Hanayo, Me and Kotori, Tsubasa will be sleeping alone since she requested it...

 _Wait! Don't tell me that my roommate_ _will be..._ I thought

"and last …... Nico and Maki since these two are the last ones who arrived" Umi said

"I agree Nyaa!" Rin said

 _I can't believe that Nico is my roommate..._ I thought and smiled

.

We went each to each others room... Nico was still downstairs that's why I headed to our room first... I put my things below my bed and decided to arrange it tomorrow... I lay down on my bed and act like I'm sleeping... I heard someone opened the door and I know that it was Nico... She put her things under her bed too...

.

"Hey! Lunch time is ready!" Umi shouted from downstairs

I stand up and feeling sleepy

"Let's go?" Nico suddenly said it to me

"U-Ummm you go down first... I have something to do..." I said without looking at her

She didn't talk and go down towards the Dining room

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I headed down towards the Dining room and saw that they're already seated to their chairs and Me and Maki will have to seat beside each other... later Maki followed and seat beside me... My group mates sure have a lot of fun except me and Maki who were eating quietly... and looks like Rin noticed it

"Why is Nico and Maki-chan are so quiet nyaa?" She asked while Maki looked startled

"It's just your imagination Rin hahahaha" I tried to laugh but looks like all of my teammates were looking at me and Maki...

"Love Quarrel?" Umi asked

"I-It's not!" I pouted

and they went eating again... after lunch they were watching a movie while I volunteered to wash the dishes and Maki come near to me and make my heart beat fast...

"Let me help you" She said and get some dishes

"Ahhh it's okay" I said

"Let me help okay?" She looked at me and make my heart beats faster again...

"I SAID IT'S OKAY,GOT IT!?" I got surprised that I yelled to her... and Tsubasa look at us...

"I'm sorry..." Maki said and went upstairs...

 _I hurt her... I wish I didn't yell at her..._ I thought

"I should take care of this dishes okay? Go and comfort her..." Tsubasa said to me

"Okay" I said and went upstairs

When I arrived in my room I saw a crying Maki...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Nico-chan... I'm sorry... I'm so so so Sorry" Maki cried with all her heart and I feel hurt too... I ran towards her and hug her really tight

"It's okay Maki-chan I forgive you already... don't cry... your best friend is now here... I'm also sorry that I yelled at you earlier...Don't cry okay?" I smiled while looking at her eyes and she nod... I hug her again and she hug me back

 **Maki's P.O.V**

I sit beside Nico and keep quiet while eating... And Rin suddenly said...

"Why is Nico and Maki-chan are so quiet" I startled

"It's just your imagination Rin hahahaha" Nico said whike our team is staring at us

"Love Quarrel?"Umi suddenly asked and my heart beat became fast

"I-It's not!" Nico said while pouting

 _So cute..._ I thought

Then we continue to eat our lunch... after that the rest of the girls are watching a movie while Nico was washing the dishes... now it's time for me to help her...

"Let me help you" I said while getting some dishes

"Ahh it's okay" She said but I don't want her to do all of this...

"Let me help okay?" I looked at her and my heart skip a beat

"I SAID IT'S OKAY,GOT IT!?" I was hurt when she yelled at me...I can't believe that she do that to me... I can't help it... my tears are going to fall...

"I'm sorry" I said and quickly went upstairs...

I went to my room and sit beside my bed and cried

"I'm so sorry Nico-chan! This is all my fault!" I cried

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Nico-chan... I'm sorry... I'm so so so Sorry" I cried again and to my surprise... Nico was there and she ran towards me and hug me tightly

"It's okay Maki-chan I forgive you already... don't cry... your best friend is now here... I'm also sorry that I yelled at you earlier...Don't cry okay?" She said to me while smiling and we looked to each others eyes and I nod... she hug me again and I hug her back... I'm happy that we made up... I don't want to loose her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Maki's P.O.V**

It's been 3 weeks since me and Nico made up... we've been busy this time because of our studies and practicing volleyball... I don't have time to hang out with Nico-chan...

"Maki-chan!" Nico ran towards me

"Oh,What is it Nico-chan?" I asked

"Let's go to the mall beside it's Friday and our class is over..." She cheerfully said... I want to come but I have to study since our test is approaching...

"Sorry Nico-chan...I have to study first since our exams are approaching... ummm maybe next time" I said and walk away towards her

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Maki-chan!" I shouted as I ran towards Maki

"Oh, What is it Nico-chan?" She asked me

"Let's go to the mall besides it's Friday and our class is over..." I cheerfully said to her

"Sorry Nico-chan...I have to study first since our exams are approaching... ummm maybe next time" She said and she walk away...

I walk and don't know where to go... I miss her... I miss my time to hang out with Maki... We've been busy a lot... now that I have an available time... she's also busy...and...and... last Sunday... I don't know why but I suddenly fell in love with her more than a best friend...but I need to hide this feeling of mine so that our friendship won't broke... and suddenly I bumped someone... and it's a girl

"Sorry for that... are you okay?" I asked and reach my hand to her

"A Yes... thank you" She said while she holds my hand and I try to pull her up

 _Her hand is so soft... and she's so beautiful..._ I thought

"ahhh I'm Nico Yazawa by the way" I smiled

"Eri...Eri Ayase" She said while smiling back at me

"Nice to meet you Eri..." I smiled again

"Same here as well Nico... are you alone?" She said

"Yup... I invited my best friend to hang out with me to the mall... but she seemed busy" I said in a weak voice

"Hmmmm let's go together then... my treat" She smiled to me

I smiled back "Sure"

When we arrived at the mall... we have so much fun... we play some kinds of games... eats cotton candy together... and eats dinner together... now that it's already 7:37 I told her that I need to go home... when I get inside her car and I saw my phone... I was so surprised that it has 4 messages and 17 missed calls... and it's all from Maki

To:Nico

 _Nico-chan where are you? Are you alright? I'm already here in the dorm and you're not here.. :(_

From:Maki

 _She's worried about me huh?..._ I thought

To:Nico

 _Nico-chan where are you now? It's 5:41 PM already... I'm worried about you …. and also our teammates..._

From:Maki

I giggled

"You okay?" Eri asked me

"Ahhh yes hehehe" I smiled to her

To:Nico

 _Nico-chan! Why aren't you replying my messages and answering my missed calls? where are you?_

From:Maki

I smiled again

To:Nico

 _Nico-chan it's already 7:30... Umi was so angry but also worried about you Idiot!_

From:Maki

I arrived at the gate of our dorm and Eri gave me a goodbye hug and she promised that we will still hang out in the future...When I opened the front door... all of my roommates was looking at me... especially Maki...

"Yo!" I nervously said

Maki just walk away and went upstairs

 _Hehehehe looks like someone is angry at the Super Idol Nico Nii Nico-chan ^_^..._ I thought

 **Maki's P.O.V**

It's already 7:56 PM and Nico was still not here in the dorm... I'm so worried about her... because I love her... more than a best friend... she makes my world colorful... Now it's 8:03 PM... and I saw her that was being hugged by a girl... I was hurt... I wish I didn't saw that moment... she entered the front door and me and my teammates were staring at her

"Yo!" She said..

I walked away and went upstairs...I sit in the corner of the bed...

 _I can't help it...I'm hurt that she loves someone else and it's not me... It's good to love someone but it also hurt to see the one you love,loves someone else... Nico only treat me as her best friend... **BEST FRIEND**... and she won't treat me more than a **BEST** **FRIEND**... it hurts..._ I thought

"Maki-chan?" That voice...

"Ahh What is it Nico-chan?" I tried to smile

"Well...sorry for making you worried,I was just hanging out with Eri hehehehe" She said while she was hugging me

 _So that girl's name is Eri..._ I thought and I hugged her back

"Maki!" Umi shouted downstairs

I ran downstairs with Nico... "What is it?"

"Maki-chan!" a girl said while she ran and hugged me

"H-Honoka-chan?! What are you doing here?" I asked

"She said that she wants to see you" Kotori said

"Ahhh sure...why didn't you text me that you are going here?" I asked Honoka

"I want to surprise you Maki-chan" she said with her cute smile

"Okay Okay... let's talk outside then... ohhh and Nico-chan let's talk later hehehe bye" I said while Honoka pull me towards the door

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Okay" I said while Honoka pull Maki towards the door... I went back in our room and lay down myself on my bed... and turn towards Maki's bed

"I wish you would know how I really feel about you Maki-chan... I love you with all my heart...I want you to be here with me all the time... and have a nice moment together... If I tell my feelings to you...do you still feel the same feelings to me?... Do you love Honoka more than a friend?... I want to hug you now... I want to kiss you... All I want from my life is you... I promise I won't leave you... even if you love someone else..." I said and fell asleep...

 **Maki's P.O.V**

Honoka just asked me if I'm okay here, well I'm really okay since Nico-chan is my roommate... I went inside my room and saw Nico-chan who was already sleeping... I take a bath in our bathroom,after that I change on my pajamas... and lay down on my bed and facing Nico...

 _Here we are again...from the glimpse of your eyes that's saying that you're alone... I was trying to tell you this but I can't do it...I'm in love with you... Every time I see you...My feelings for you won't stop... Is there someone already who is in love with you? If there's not then it's just me... I will give everything for you without a doubt...I hope you will notice this heart of mine... that's why I'm asking you If there is someone already who is in love with you...I hope it's only me..._ I thought and also fell asleep

.

.

.

3 months later...

.

.

.

It was already Saturday and when I woke up and it was already 7:46 AM

"Good Morning Nico-chan" I said

"Good Morning Maki-chan" She said while smiling at me

"How's your sleep?" I asked

"It's great... how about you?" She said while looking at me

"It's great too" I cheerfully said

"That's good to hear" She smiled again to me

My phone is Ringing and I'm sure that is Honoka

"Good Morning Honoka!... later? Ohhh ok I'll be there hehe" I said

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 _I'm always waiting for you...and my heart will beat faster when I'm talking with you... but I hate it when you're talking with someone else...You're always in my mind...my feelings for you will never fade... even if it takes forever...Is there someone already who is in love with you? If there's not then it's just me... my heart will never change... I'm so in love with you...I can't help it I'm falling in love with you Maki Nishikino..._ I though as I watch her talking with Honoka on the phone

"What did she say?" I asked

"Ohh she wants me to go home because my mom have something to tell something important" Maki said

"Want me to join you there?" I asked

"I'm fine hehehe you should hang out with Eri today right?" She asked

Ohh yeah... I promised to hang out with Eri today... "Ohhh you're right hehehe okay then" I smiled

.

Maki was all ready to go to her house..when she left... I also went to the mall with Eri...

at 5:36 PM we were about to go home until...

"Nico-chan...I love you...please go out with me!" Eri confessed to me... I was so shocked

"E-Ehh..." That's all I can say

"but if you already in love with someone else it's okay... All I want is we can still be friends..." She said while smiling

"Thanks for loving me Eri I appreciate it but I can't love you back because... someone is already in my heart for a long time...and I will accept that we're still friends Eri" I said while smiling

"It's Maki-chan,right?" She said

"Yup! She's my everything..." I said

"Good luck on that Nico hehehe" She smiled

"I know you will find someone who is right for you Eri" I smiled back

"Yup...I hope so... well then... shall we go?" She asked me

"Sure" I replied

.

When I arrived Maki was already there and I ran and hug her

"You know Maki-chan... Eri confessed to me that she loved me more than a best friend" I happily said

"Really? What did you said?" She said with a sad voice

"Well of course I-"

"Maki!... I need to talk to you" Anju said while dragging Maki

"Okay,Okay... I'll be right back Nico-chan" Maki said


	4. Chapter 4

**Maki's P.O.V**

"You know Maki-chan... Eri confessed to me that she loved me more than a best friend" Nico said

 _It can't be..._ I thought

"Really? What did you said?" I asked with a sad voice

 _Please... don't say that you'd accept it..._ I thought again

"Well of course I-"

"Maki!... I need to talk to you" Anju said while dragging me

 _Thanks Anju!_ I thought again

"Okay,Okay... I'll be right back Nico-chan" I said

"Okay..." She said and still on smiling...

I have a feeling that Nico accepted the confession of Eri...We arrived at the back of the dorm

"Do you love Nico,Maki-chan?" She suddenly asked

"Ahhh... Y-yes..." I shyly said

"Then confessed to her already" she said

"I...I can't... I don't want to ruin our friendship... and she only treat me as **BEST FRIEND** " I said

"You should confess to her before you-" She was cut of by me

"I know... I know... I guess I should do it by giving her a letter" I said...

"Good... ok you can go back now" She said

"I don't want to... I guess I have to stay here for a while..." I said

"Okay then... I have to go first" Anju said..

I was left alone and still thinking about earlier... I can't believe it's so sudden...

 _Here I am... still thinking about you... it's still hard... I need you now... more than words can say... I gotta find a way... before I loose my mind...I can't let you go...Nico Yazawa..._ I thought as I went back to my room... when I went in, I saw Nico who is still smiling... I can tell it...

"Ohhh by the way Nico... I need to go to our house tomorrow... I need to talk to honoka and my mother for something really important" I said while smiling

"Ohhhh sure... and I'm also sleepy now... so... gonna sleep first... Good Night Maki-chan" She said and lay her body in the bed and facing the wall... I sit on my chair and writing something on a sheet of paper from my desk...

 _Dear Nico,_

 _I need to tell you my feelings from this sheet of paper... I don't care if you love Eri... but all I want to say is... I love you Nico-chan... you made my world colorful... and I know I'm going to be rejected by you since you and Eri are lovers... but my feelings for you won't fade away, even if I'm so far away... you're always in my heart and my mind... forever and always... I love you... Nico Yazawa :)_

 _Love,_

 _Maki Nishikino_

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I woke up and saw Maki who was already set to go to her house and I've decided to follow her... I rush to the Bathroom and quickly change my attire... and I saw Maki who was now at her car and when she left I was following right behind her... She arrived at her house after 15 mins. I'm still following her... after 30 mins. I went outside my car and went in front of Maki's door... to my surprise I saw Maki and Honoka that is so close to each other and looks like they're kissing... I was hurt... I turned around and slowly walk towards my car...Maki shouted my name and I turned to face her...

"Why are you here Nico-chan?" She asked me

" Sorry I need to go now... I have to go somewhere... don't follow me okay? Bye!" I said as I ran towards my car and went inside and drove it towards a bar... I called Eri and she said she will be there for 10 mins. I sit on a chair and starting to drink some wine... after 10 mins. Eri was there... Eri was always there for me... She wants me to stop drinking but I don't want to... I was really hurt to see Maki who was kissing Honoka... until her friend,the owner of this bar greeted us...

"Ohh hello there Eri-chi!" The girl said

"Ohhh Nozomi! Long time no see" Eri said

"Is this Nico-chan? Girl she's so beautiful and cute!" Nozomi said

"Yup..." Eri said

" You should take her home now...she needs to rest..." Nozomi said with a cute voice

"Okay..." Eri said

Eri drove me to our dorm and Umi and Kotori helped me to go to my room while Tsubasa and Anju told Eri to go home... I was alone in my room... and fell asleep

.

.

When I woke up it's already 4:38 PM and I watched my phone... Eri text me that I need to go to the park at 5:00 PM... I change on my clothes and go to the park... when I arrived it was 4:56 PM and I saw Eri already sitting on the bench...

"What do you want?" I asked

"Ummmm what happened earlier?" She said

I sit beside her " I saw Maki and Honoka kissing each other... and I'm hurt"

"It will be okay Nico... Maybe you just misunderstood..." Eri said while smiling

"Well... I guess you're right Eri" I said and Hug her

Eri hugged me back "Hehehe" She smiled

At 5:27 I went back home... when I arrived I saw my teammates look so sad... I also saw Maki who is smiling weakly...

"Maki-chan?" I said

"Ohhh Nico-chan" She smiled to me weakly

"What happened?" I asked

"I'm leaving..." Maki said


	5. Chapter 5

**=FLASHBACK=**

 **Maki's P.O.V**

I arrived home and I saw Honoka there... Honoka said that my Mom will be here later so we ended up watching television...

"Maki-chan..." Honoka said

"What is it Honoka-chan?" I asked

"There's something in your eyes" She comes closer to me and wipe the little dust in my eyes "Thanks" I smiled

"No problem hihihihi" She smiled back... then I saw a familiar figure outside the house

"Is that Nico-chan?" I asked myself as I ran towards the door... then there I saw Nico who walked slowly towards outside our gate "NICO-CHAN!" I shouted and she turned around to face me...

"Why are you here Nico-chan?" I asked

" Sorry I need to go now... I have to go somewhere... don't follow me okay? Bye!" She said as she ran towards her car... and drove away... I was about to follow her but my mother arrived... I guess I have to talk to Nico later... Me,Honoka and my Mother sat on our sofa...

"What do you need to talk about mom?" I asked

" I know this is sudden Maki but... You,Me and Honoka will go to the states tomorrow,you will continue to study there..." My mom said with a weak voice... I stood up...

"WHAT?! Why?" I asked

"Your father is sick and he wants us to be with him there... I also want Honoka to come since her mother was also working there.." My Mom said

"But... We will go back here as soon as Dad will become better right?" I asked

"If that's what you want Dear... but maybe it will take long after your dad will become better... please understand me Maki... This is for your dad... we will go to the states tomorrow... pack up your things at the dorm and be here at 7 AM in the morning tomorrow..." My mom said

"Okay Mom..." I said while looking down

"Are you okay Maki-chan?" Honoka asked

"ahhh yeah hehehe" I tried to smile... and it was now 4:30 PM " I have to go now... see ya tomorrow" I said as I quickly went outside and drove my car... I want to go to the park and think what will I do but I didn't go outside my car because I saw Nico who was hugging Eri... and it hurts me so I ended up going to the dorm... When I arrived at the dorm.. I saw my teammates playing volleyball... and I said to them that I will leave

"Maki-chan?" A familiar voice said

"Ohhh Nico-chan" I said while smiling at her weakly

"What happened?" She asked

"I'm Leaving..." I weakly said

 **=End of Flashbacks=**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"W-What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm leaving Nico-chan... I'm going to the states tomorrow... and I don't know when I will be back..." She said

"hahahaha You're really good at jokes Maki-chan!" I laugh

"I'm serious Nico-chan... I'm not joking" She said to me worriedly

"You...You will...leave me?" I sadly said..

"Well maybe... but I will be back anyway hehehe... That's a promise" She said

I drag her and went to the place where we first met...I hug her suddenly

"Please don't leave me Maki-chan... I can't live without you... Please... don't leave me." I said while my tears are starting to fall from my eyes

"Don't worry Nico-chan... you're my best friend... I promise I will be back as soon as I can" She tried to smile for me

 _Best friend only?_ I thought

"Ummm Maki-chan... I need to tell you something.." I said weakly and nervously

"What is it?" She asked

"I don't care if you don't have the same feelings for me... but I love you Maki-chan... more than a best friend... you are my everything Maki-chan... please go out with me... I love you Maki-chan... forever and always... I don't care if you love someone else... but my feelings for you will never ever fade away from my heart" I confessed to her and she was so shocked

" I... I also love you Nico-chan..." I was shocked too I can't believe that Maki-chan have the same feelings for me

"R-Really?" I asked and she nod

"I love you Maki-chan" I said while smiling

"I love you too, Nico-chan" She smiled back

"Okay... promise me that you will come back for me...I'll be waiting for you Maki-chan" I said

"I promise I will be back for you Nico-chan... I love you so much" She said while hugging me... and I hugged her back... after 30 mins. We went back at our dorm and our teammates was so happy that Me and Maki is now okay but we're still not in a relationship... Only after she will be back here in Japan but we're also sad because Maki will leave at 7 AM tomorrow... after dinner we went to our room and helped her packing her things... after that we lay ourselves in Maki's Bed and I was hugging her...

"I will watch over you until morning comes... because I will miss your cute face Nico-chan" She said to me

"You should rest Maki-chan it will be a long day tomorrow... I will miss your cute face too Maki-chan" I said while hugging her and I fell asleep

I woke up at 7:14 AM _Shoot! I overslept_ I though as I ran downstairs

"Where's Maki?!" I asked my teammates but they all looked down and look sad

 _It can't be... I didn't have a chance to say good-bye to her_... I thought as my tears are starting to fall

"Ohhh Good Morning Nico-chan" That voice.. I turned around and saw Maki who is smiling to me... I ran towards her and hug her and she hugged me back

"I thought you already left" I said

"hehehe I have decided that I will leave at 8: AM, I already told my Mom that I will go to our house at 8... I just want to be with you just for a little while" She said while smiling... I hug her again

"I want to be with you too Maki-chan" I said while I drag her towards our room...When we arrived...

"What are we doing here Nico-chan?" She asked... I just pushed her against the wall and kissed her on the lips... she also kissed me back... even though we're still not in a relationship... I can still kiss her whatever I want... it was now 7:40 and it's the time that Maki will have part ways with me... I watched her leaving as she drive her car making _us_ way too far away from each other... all I have to do was to wait for her return... I can't cry now... because I promised her that I will be happy even though she's not with me this time...

.

.

3 days later

.

.

To: Nico-chan

 _Hello Nico-chan... I know it's 2 AM there in Japan sorry for disturbing from your sleep it's 4 PM here hehehe... I text you because I miss you already... My father was still sick and I'm the one substituting his business here in the states... I don't have much sleep but don't worry about me hehehe I'm fine here because I'm always thinking of you... and take care okay? Good Night Nico-chan... I love you :)_

From: Maki-chan

"I love you too Maki-chan" I said as I kissed my phone hehehe and I went back to sleep

4 days later

.

.

I was a week since the day Maki left... Me and Nozomi are getting along well since Eri don't have time for me because she's busy... I sometimes get mad at Nozomi because she said that Maki won't return for me... she said that Maki have another lover there in the states... but I don't believe her... I was with Nozomi now at McDonalds and I went to the restroom to pee... after that I was looking for my phone but my phone was nowhere to be found, when I return to my seat... my phone was there...

"Oh you're back Nico-chan" Nozomi said

"Yeah..." I said without any expression... I still won't accept the fact that Nozomi always say necessary things to me and Maki

"Oh you forgot your phone here" she said while smiling

"I know" I said

after all the talking I went home and it was already night time

"Where have you been nyaa?" Rin asked

"Just hanging out with Nozomi" I said

"You usually start hanging out with Nozomi nowadays" Hanayo said

"She's the only one who always have time for me... Eri is busy also Maki" I said to them and I went inside my room... I don't feel hungry so I ended up falling asleep...

.

.

it was now 2:30 AM and Maki still don't text me... _Maybe she's busy today..._ I thought so I wait until 6 AM... Maki still don't text me... now I'm starting to worried

.

.

5 months later

.

I don't eat breakfast and dinner... only lunch... it's been 5 months since Maki last text me … I don't want this life anymore... I'm so worried about her...but my feelings for her still hasn't change... I was with Eri and Nozomi now...

"Sorry Nico-chan... I know this is a sudden but I will leave you for a while because my mother needs me in the Philippines... but don't worry Nozomi is always here for you... I told her to look after you when I'm gone...and please... I know you still love Maki but can you eat properly... you need to eat okay? I don't want you to be sick" Eri said to me

"I can do whatever I want Eri... can you please go now... I'm not in the mood..." I coldly said

"Goodbye Nico-chan" Eri said and she walked away and Nozomi hug me and go along with Eri

 _I already miss Maki-chan... everyone is leaving me... now It's Eri's time to leave me_ I thought

4 months later

.

.

Me and Nozomi always hang out and go to the mall almost everyday... Nozomi was the last person who always care for me...

"You need to give up on Maki, Nico-chan... can't you see? She never text you for almost a year already... I have a feeling that she has another lover in the states... she don't have time for you... she don't love you anymore" Nozomi said to me

"Can you please stop saying those things Nozomi... you're my friend you should help me... don't say things to Maki because I might hurt you... my feelings for her will never change... that is my promise to her... she also promised that she will be back for me... and I believe that she will do it...for me" I said to Nozomi

"Well sorry for saying things to Maki but let me warn you Nico-chan... promises are meant to be broken..." She said to me and she went home... I went upstairs and rest in my bed but suddenly my phone vibrated... an unfamiliar number text me...

To: Nico

 _I had enough Nico-chan... sorry but I don't have feeling towards you anymore... I'm already married with the one whom I really love... I know you can find the one for you but that person is not me... I don't love you anymore Nico-chan... I'm here in Japan now but I don't want to see your face ever again... ohhh by the way this is Maki-chan and this is my new number...I'm sorry if I didn't text you... I don't have the mood to text you but I think that it's time for me to say to you this time that... I don't want you anymore_

From: 81********* 

_It can't be... Maki-chan... why did you do this to me?!..._ I thought as I cried with all my heart


	6. Chapter 6

**Maki's P.O.V**

My mother said that my dad was now okay and she had decided that we will go back in Japan but still... I don't know If I want to go home... I don't know what will I do in Japan anyway... Nico already have someone else...

 **=Flashbacks=**

 **Maki's P.O.V**

It was a week since I went here in the states... I woke up at 3:46 AM because I need to study for our exams later...at 4:34 AM Nico text me which means it's 2:34 PM there in Japan...

To: Maki-chan

 _Sorry Maki-chan... let's end this...Forget about me... I will also forget about you... I don't love you anymore... sorry for hurting you... I'm already in love with someone else... I don't need you anymore Maki-chan... go find another lover...and please... don't reply to this message... I don't want to see any of your messages again...I already deleted all the message I have from you... sorry for everything Maki-chan... I hope you forgive me..._

From: Nico-chan 

**=End of Flashbacks=**

 **Maki's P.O.V**

I'm already here in Japan... Me and Honoka became more closer to each other... we went home... and my mom said that I will continue to study at Otonikizaka Academy...and I should start packing up my things because I will continue to stay at the dorm... I don't know if I want to continue to study there... I know that Nico-chan was there...with her new lover... but I have no choice... I need to follow what my mom says...

It's now friday and I will go now to the dorm... My mother drive me towards the school gate...When I arrived I started to walk... it's 2:43 PM so I decided to go to my favorite place here in the school... the place where I've met Nico-chan... when I arrived I saw no one so I sit under the tree... and close my eyes...and suddenly

 **BOOGGSSHH!** Someone hit a stone on me

"Ouch! What was that fo-" I've lost for words after I saw that someone who threw a stone on me

"M-Maki-chan?" The girl asked

"N-Nico-chan..." I said

"W-Why are you here?" She asked

"Well I just want to relax here first" I said without looking at her

"Ohhh...so... how are you?" she asked

"Good! Great even hehe" I smiled to her

"That's good to hear Maki-chan ^_^" she smiled back

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked her suddenly

"S-Sure... I'm not busy anyway" She said as she hold my hands while walking

"hehehe... I missed you Nico-chan" I suddenly said

"I missed you too Maki-chan" She smiled to me

I giggled "Ohhh by the way... can you describe the one you love now?" She said

 _Why did I asked that?_ I thought

"Well she's a moody girl hehehe... she always make me smile..." She said

 _Ohhh is that so..._ I thought again

"Well good for her hehehe" I said

"Are you married Maki-chan?" She suddenly asked me

 _Whoa.. what kind of a question is that?... I guess I need to lie.._ I thought

"Yup" I smiled

"well she's lucky to have you" She said while smiling

"Yup hehehe" I said while smiling weakly

"Where is she now?" She asked

"She's... b-beside me" I said and she was surprised

"hahahaha what do you mean Maki-chan?" She laugh and suddenly I hug her

"I still love you Nico-chan! You're the only one I love from my whole life... I don't care if you have another lover... all I want is that I want you to know that you're still here in my heart... until now" I said

"I don't get you Maki-chan... you're already married... don't play dumb with me... your wife might get angry" she said

 _You're my wife Nico-chan... for me I guess... and what are you talking about? I'm not married... I'm still young to get married..._ I thought

"what do you mean... you knew that my wife is you... for me hehehe... and I'm still 15... I'm too young to get married in real life" I said

"But... didn't you just text me that you don't need me anymore because you're married?" She said

 **Nico's P.O.V**

it was 2:40 so I decided to go to the place where me and Maki first met...when I arrived I saw someone sitting under the tree and she looks so familiar

 _It can't be..._ I though as I feel my feet trembling, I pick up a small stone and throw it to the girl **BOOGGSSHH!** There I hit her

"Ouch! What was that fo-" The girl I saw was not my imagination... she's real... I can't believe that she's here in front of my eyes...

"M-Maki-chan?" I asked

"Nico-chan..." She said

"W-Why are you here" I asked again

"Well I just want to relax here first" She said

"Ohhh...so... how are you?" I asked

"Good! Great even hehe" She smiled to me

 _You don't know how much I missed you Maki-chan..._

"That's good to hear Maki-chan ^_^" I smiled back

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked me suddenly

"S-Sure... I'm not busy anyway" I said as I hold her hands while walking

"hehehe... I missed you Nico-chan" She said

"I missed you too Maki-chan" I smiled to her

She giggled "Ohhh by the way... can you describe the one you love now?" She said

 _hehehehe... I don't love anyone... the one I will love forever is you...just you Maki-chan_ I thought

"Well she's a moody girl hehehe... she always make me smile..." I said

"Well good for her hehehe" She said

"Are you married Maki-chan?" I suddenly asked

 _Damn! Why did I asked that kind of question?,..Stupid me!_ I thought

"Yup" She smiled

"well she's lucky to have you" I said while smiling even though I'm so hurt inside

"Yup hehehe" She said while smiling weakly

"Where is she now?" I asked

"She's... b-beside me" She said and I was surprised

 _is her wife a ghost? Is her wife already dead?_ I thought

"hahahaha what do you mean Maki-chan?" I laugh and suddenly Maki hug me

"I still love you Nico-chan! You're the only one I love from my whole life... I don't care if you have another lover... all I want is that I want you to know that you're still here in my heart... until now" She said

"I don't get you Maki-chan... you're already married... don't play dumb with me... your wife might get angry" I said

"what do you mean... you knew that my wife is you... for me hehehe... and I'm still 15... I'm too young to get married in real life" She said

"But... didn't you just text me that you don't need me anymore because you're married?"

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"But... didn't you just text me that you don't need me anymore because you're married?" She said

"hahahaha the last message I have sent you was the the week after I left Japan..." I said

"No... you sent me a message 3 days ago and you said that you're already married" Nico said seriously

"I didn't text you 3 days ago... I never text you again after you message me that you already love with someone else...you said that you don't need me anymore..." I said while my tears are starting to fall

"I didn't text you even a single message Maki-chan.." She said while hugging me

"Then who is the one who text me?" We said it together

"Maybe someone wants us to get separated... Nico-chan do you remember when is the last time you lost your phone?" I asked

"Well... sorry Maki-chan I don't remember... just forget about that... what's important is you're here with me again...promise me...promise me that you won't leave me again Maki-chan" Nico said

"Sure... I will promise you that Nico-chan..." I smiled to her

"I love you Maki-chan" She said while hugging me

"I love you too Nico-chan..." I said as I hugged back

When we arrived at the dorm...

"It's Maki-chan nyaa!" Rin shouted

"I'm back,Everyone" I smiled

"Maki!" Umi shouted as she pushed me against the wall

"W-What is it U-Umi?" I nervously said

"Thank God you're here... You don't know how Nico suffered without you..." Umi said

"Hehehehe Don't worry Umi-chan... I will never leave her again... that's a promise" I smiled

"Good" Umi said while winking

"Ohhh and Nico composed a song to you nyaa! right Kayo-chin?" Rin asked Hanayo

"Yup... I know you will love it Maki-chan" Hanayo smiled to me

"Jeez... you don't have to tell her Rin... it's a little embarrassing" Nico said while blushing

"Is it true Nico-chan?" I asked

"Well yes..." Nico said and still blushing

"hehehe can I hear it?" I said

"s-s-s-sure" She said

Nico gets her guitar and Anju gets her piano...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Ready Anju?" I asked

"Yup" Anju said

"This is for you Maki-chan... I hope you like it..." I smiled to Maki

 _I want to sing this just for you_

 _to thank you for the memories we share through_

 _You're someone who touches my life in ways that others can't do_

 _You've painted my world with a new and different hue_

 _Rivers may die,run out of water, and cease to flow_

 _My love for you incessantly will grow_

 _The tiniest that creeps would even show_

 _You are part of me, and that you must know_

 _We've got the perfect love, Together me and you_

 _let's hold hands and never let go_

 _I opened my heart and I will follow where it leads me_

 _Now it leads me to you where I can show my love for you_

 _And forever and Always... I will love you_

I saw Maki started to cry... after I sing I come near to her and hug her

"I love you...Maki-chan" I said

"I love you too Nico-chan" She giggled

I smiled

"I also have a song for you Nico-chan" She smiled

"Really?" I cheerfully said

"Uh-huh hehehe" She giggled

"I wanna hear it! I wanna hear it!" I said

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 _My dreams are starting from you_

 _from your beauty, my heart will never forget you_

 _If I'm with you I always look in to your eyes_

 _watching it sparkles like the stars in the night sky_

 _I have so much fun if I'm with you_

 _I hope it will like this forever_

 _My dreams, you make it alive_

 _after I know that you're also loving me too_

 _And your voice is like a music_

 _It always brings happiness to my saddest moments_

 _This love is so sweet... I want to be with you_

 _All I want so say to you now is... I love you too_

After I sing Nico ran towards me and hug me and I hug her back

"I will never leave you again Nico-chan" I said

"And I will love you forever Maki-chan" She said

.

.

5 days later...

Me and Nico-chan went to the mall to hang out... I miss all the moments when we are together... I have so much fun whenever I'm with the one I love...but... we're now IN A RELATIONSHIP ... I'm ready... I'm so happy that she become my girlfriend... and I promise I will never forget her...until the end

 **Eri's P.O.V**

I'm back here in Japan yesterday... I want to see Nico-chan... even though she's in love with Maki... I still love her... even if she treat me only as a friend... Now I'm heading to their dorm... I can't wait to see her again...but before I go there I stop by at Nozomi's house... when I arrived her maid welcomed me... it's been years since I last went here... I went to her room... when I went inside...she's not there... but the maid said to me that she was taking a bath so I sit in her bed and staring around her room... beside her bed I saw a sheet of paper which was crumbled on the top of her little cabinet... I picked it up... and when I read it...

 _ **How to make Nico Yazawa become mine:**_

 _Text Maki Nishikino and pretend I was Nico and tell that Nico loves someone else (Using Nico's phone)_

 _Text Nico and pretend to be Maki and tell her that she don't love Nico anymore_

 _(Using another number)_

 _3\. Flirt with Nico_

 _4 . Do everything to make Nico fall in love with me_

I read everything and Nozomi quickly get it... so I pretended that I didn't read it

"What did you wrote there?" I asked

"Ohhh this is nothing.." Nozomi said as she put the paper inside the drawer

"ohhh ok" I said

"So... welcome back Eri-chi... what brings you here?" Nozomi asked

"I just want to stop by here before I go to Nico" I smiled

"Ohhh I will go to Nico too... but maybe later... I have something to do anyway" She said

"So... I guess I better be going... see you later Nozomi" I said as I went outside her room

When I arrived I saw Umi

"Eri! Welcome back hehe" Umi smiled

"Thanks... where's Nico-chan?" I asked

"Having a date with Maki I guess" She said

"Ohhh Maki is back?" I asked

"Yup... 5 days ago" She smiled

"Ohhh that's good then" I smiled back

"You know... someone wants Maki and Nico to get separated" Umi said

"R-Really?" I said

"Yup... someone text Maki while she was in the states and that someone pretend to be Nico... and 8 days ago... someone also text Nico and that someone pretend to be Maki..." She said seriously

 _WHAT?!... that Idiot why did she do it to Maki and Nico?!_ I thought as someone knocked at the door

"Ohhh you're looking for her too? She is in the mall with someone... why don't you wait here with Eri.." Umi said to the person outside...when I looked outside the window, my blood suddenly rise up and I ran outside and punched NOZOMI!

"What are you doing Eri?! Stop that!" Umi said but I didn't listen

"How dare you do this to Nico!... I told you to look after her!... I didn't say to make her love you! You Idiot!" I shouted

"What are you talking about Eri?!" Umi also shouted

"Umi... this girl is the one who text Maki and Nico! She want them to get separated!" I said

"What?!... How dare you do this to them Nozomi!" Umi said as she hit a notebook at Nozomi's face

"What happened here?!" Anju and Tsubasa said

"This... This girl text Maki and Nico so that they will get separated from each other!" Umi said as she continues hitting the notebook at Nozomi's face... Anju and Erena also did it

After 6 minutes

"Eri! Guys! What are you doing to Nozomi?!" Nico shouted and Maki looked so surprised

"Let us handle this for you Nico and Maki...you see... Nozomi was the one who text the both of you...and wants you to get separated" I said and Nico was lost of words...so does Maki... after that they can't do anything about it... they just watch Nozomi being hit by their teammates... after that I take Nozomi home...

1 year later

.

.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Happy 1st Anniversary Sweetheart!" I said to Maki

"Maki! Nico! Breakfast is ready!" Umi shouted

"N-Nico?" Maki asked

"Huh? You don't remember me Maki-chan? I asked

"Ahh... ohh yes...hehehe Happy 1st Anniversary too Nico-chan" She smiled

I hugged her and she hugged me back..it's going to be a big day today...

 **Maki's P.O.V**

Me,Nico and my friends will be going to our vacation house... We will celebrate our 1st Anniversary there... but... I will go to the hospital first for check up because it looks like I'm not feeling well today... I will never tell Nico about this...

"Ready Maki?" Nico asked

"You guys go first... I just need to buy something..." I said

"Let me come with you.." Nico said

"No... only me okay?" I begged

"Okay...but be careful Maki.." Nico said

"I will" I smiled and kissed her cheeks

.

5 hours later

"Maki!" Nico shouted as she hugged me

"I'm here now Nico hehehe" I said with a weak voice

"Geez...I'm worried about you..." Nico said

"Hehehe don't worry..." I said while smiling

"Don't you dare leave me alone okay?" Nico asked

"... S-Sure..." I said

"Let's go?" She asked

"Yeah" I said

 _What will I do?! I don't want to ruin this day...I can't tell to Nico that I'm sick... this day is special.. I guess I will tell her tomorrow... I will make many memories to Nico... but one day... It will fade away... I have no choice but to leave her... before I forget everything..._ I thought 


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico's P.O.V**

This day is so special to me hehehe... I will make Maki-chan happy... I don't want her to be sad... I love you so much Maki-chan... forever and always... we're in the beach right now...it's already evening...

"This is for you Nico-chan hehehe I hope you like it" Maki sweetly smiled to me

"Wow! I really like the necklace Maki-chan... thank you hehehe" I smiled

"We have a matching necklace hehehe It represents my love for you" Maki suddenly hugged me

"I love you so much Maki-chan" I said

"Me too Nico-chan..." Maki weakly smiled

 _Something is not right...from the past few days Maki acts differently... she always hang out with Anju... and she looks so happy...but what's important is... she often forget me... I don't know what happened to her... but I hope she's okay..._

"Maki-chan!" Anju shouted

"What is it Anju?" Maki asked

"..." Anju didn't say a word

"Ahhhh I get it... ok...ok... Nico-chan... wait here okay? Anju and me need to talk about something..." Maki said and walk away with Anju in her side... after 17 minutes... Maki is still not here... so I search for her... after couple of minutes I saw Maki... Hugging with Anju...

"Maki...chan..." I said

"N-Nico-chan..." Maki surprisingly said

"How dare you lied to me... you said that you love me..." I said and I pushed Anju

"Wait Nico-chan you misunder-" Anju said

"No... I saw what you two did...What did you do to my Maki?!" I shouted as I shake Anju back and forth

"DON'T HURT THE ONE I TRULY LOVE NICO-CHAN!" Maki said as she pulled me farther from Anju

"W-What?" I said

"I don't love you anymore... the one I truly love is Anju..." Maki said... and I ran away from Maki and Anju...

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"What do you want to talk about Anju?" I asked

"You act differently this past few days Maki-chan... can you please tell me what's bothering in your mind?" Anju asked

"... I don't know what to do... I went to the doctor earlier and he said that I have an Alzheimer's Disease... I can't accept that kind of sickness... I don't want to forget all the memories I have done to Nico... It's better to have a Cancer than to have an Alzheimer's Disease... I don't want to leave her alone... I don't want to part ways to her... but I don't want to see her suffered from my sickness... that's why I make many memories to her this day... because this will be the last day I will see her... I need to go far away... a place where Nico cannot find me...please come with me Anju..." I said as I hugged Anju

"Okay Maki... if that's what you want..." Anju said as she hugged me back

"Maki...chan..." a voice said

"N-Nico-chan..." I surprisingly said

"How dare you lied to me... you said that you love me..." She said and she pushed Anju

"Wait Nico-chan you misunder-" Anju said

"No... I saw what you two did...What did you do to my Maki?!" Nico shouted as she shake Anju back and forth

"DON'T HURT THE ONE I TRULY LOVE NICO-CHAN!" I said as I pulled Nico farther from Anju

"W-What?" Nico said

"I don't love you anymore... the one I truly love is Anju..." I said... and Nico ran away from Me and Anju...

"M-Maki-chan" Anju nervously said

"I'm sorry I said that Anju... it's the only way so that Nico will ran away from me..." I said while crying

"I understand..." Anju said,When I arrived at my vacation house Umi said that Nico is sleeping at Rin and Hanayo's room... I went to my room and right a letter for Nico..

 _Dear Nico,_

 _I'm sorry but I need to go far away... a place where you can never see me...I don't want to leave you but I don't want you to be suffered with me from my sickness...Yes, I'm sick... I have an Alzheimer's Disease... I need to do this even if it's hard to part ways with you... and it's not true that I love Anju... that's just an excuse so that you will hate me... even if it hurts... I have no other choice... I love you Nico-chan... forever and always... I don't want to forget you... but one day I know I will forget you because of my Alzheimer's Disease... I love you so much Nico-chan... please remember this..._

 _Love,_

 _Maki Nishikino_

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Why Maki did this to me? I love her and I thought she also loves me... I can't accept this... I don't want to see her face now...

"Good Morning nyaa..." Rin spoke

"Good Morning Rin-chan, Nico-chan" Hanayo said

"Good Morning guys hehehe" I weakly smiled to them until...

"Guys!" Umi shouted

"What is it nyaa?" Rin asked

"Maki and Anju..." Umi said

"W-What happened?" Hanayo asked

"They left... without telling us" Umi said

My heart hurts a lot... I love Maki so much and now she and her NEW GIRLFRIEND left without telling us... I don't want this anymore... I want to go home...

"Let's go home everyone... I don't care about them anymore..." I said and I went outside the room and went to my room... I saw a letter on the table but I don't want to read it I know it's from Maki... but I'm afraid on what is written on that paper so I throw it on the trashcan...Maki-chan why did you do this to me?! And I cried as I pack up my things and after a couple of hours... We left from that vacation house...

 _ **5 years later...**_

 **Eri's P.O.V**

"Kaori-chan look who's here" I said

"Umi-chwan!Rin-nyan!Hanayo-chwan!Kotori-tan! Hehehhehee" Kaori hugged them together

"Kaori-chan the cute little girl in the whole wild world hehehe did you miss Umi-chwan?" Umi said while smiling

"Yup! Hehehehe Nee.. Rin-nyan did you bring my present?!" Kaori excitedly said

"Of course nyaa hehehe it's from me and Hanayo-chwan ok?" Rin said and she give the present to Kaori

"Ok! Thwank you" Kaori said

"Your welcome" Rin smiled

"Kotori-tan! Where's mommy?" Kaori asked

"She will be here later... she's with a friend hehehe" Kotori said

"Did you all went to her funeral?" I asked

"Yeah..." Umi said

"Sorry I didn't go... I need to take care of Kaori-chan" I said

"I know nyaa... it's okay nyaa hehehehe" Rin smiled

Kaori is my adopted daughter and I'm already married to the one I really loved... Umi,Rin,Hanayo, and Kotori always went here in our house in weekends. Umi and Kotori are already married so does Rin and Hanayo

"Wow! A stuffed puppy! Thwank you for this Rin-nyaa and Hanayo-chwan" Kaori said and she hugged Rin and Hanayo

"Mommy will be here any minute now Kaori-chan" I smiled

"Yey! I already miss Mommy desu!" Kaori said

"You really love Mommy Kaori-chan" I smiled

"Yup! She's the best mommy in the whole wild world and also Mommy Eri hehehe" she cutely smiled

"hehehehehehe" I laugh

"Speaking of Mommy... she's here Kaori-chan" Kotori said

"Nico-Nico Nii! Mommy is back Kaori-chan!" A cute voice said

"Welcome home, my love" I said and give her a kiss


	9. Chapter 9

**Eri's P.O.V**

"Welcome home, my love" I said and give her a kiss

"Mommy Mika don't act like Nico-nii" Kaori pouted

"Heehehe sorry Kaori-chan hehe" Mika smiled

"Ohhh Where's Nico?" Umi asked

"Well you already know where she went" Mika smiled

"Ahhhhh I get it..." Hanayo said

"So did you take good care of Kaori-chan, my love?" Mika asked me

"Of course hehehe we have so much fun in here right Kaori-chan?" I asked Kaori

"Yup! Hehehe " Kaori smiled

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Me,Mika and my friends went to the funeral of Nozomi... Nozomi died because of a car accident... me and Mika talked for a while and after that I went to my old school... Otonikizaka Academy, where I started my high school life...where I make so many friends... and the place where I met the one I loved... I went at the back of the school, the place where I met Maki-chan... I stand in front of the big tree...and remembered..

" _What are you thinking?" I suddenly said and looks like she heard it_

" _It's none of your business" She coldly said to me... Jeez... She's beautiful but she's a moody person -,-_

" _Ohh sorry for disturbing then" I said and turn around_

" _Wait!" I startled and turn to her_

" _What is it?" I said_

" _I'm sorry about earlier... I was just in my moody mode..." She apologize to me... I think she's a kind girl after all... and I giggled "I can tell" I said_

" _W-What brings you here?" She asked_

" _Nothing special... I just saw you and I would like to make friends with you that's all" I shyly replied_

" _A-Ah S-Sure... I'm Maki Nishikino by the way"_

 _Her name is cute hahaha w I thought_

" _Nico...Nico Yazawa" I smiled_

" _Nice to meet you Nico-senpai" Maki said to me_

" _Nico-chan is fine... since your going to be my future best friend" I smiled_

Future best friend huh... well that's wrong because she became my future girlfriend hehehe after that, I walk in circles around the tree and after that I saw a mark behind the tree and it said "I LOVE YOU NICO-CHAN by Girl" I smiled as my tears fell down on my face... "I already missed you Maki-chan" I said while crying... after that I decided to go to the place where Maki left me... Maki's vacation house...

After 2 hours I arrived in the place, after that I went near the sea where Maki gave me our match necklaces...

 _I already miss Maki-chan so much... I wonder where she is now... I still love Maki-chan... I want to be with her again..._ I thought

I watch the sunset alone and imagine that Maki was here beside me watching together with the sunset... when I look into my left... I saw a familiar girl sitting on a big rock and she was holding an illustration board and suddenly my heart beats faster... it's her... Maki Nishikino... I don't know if it's just my imagination but I walk towards her... she looked at me in a confused expression...

"M-Maki...-chan..." I said to her

"What's your name?" She said politely

"What are you talking about? It's me Nico-chan" I said

"Nico...-chan?" She asked

"Nico-chan? Is that you?" Another voice said and when I turned around it's Anju

"Anju-chan..." I said

"What are you doing here?" Anju asked

"No reason... I just want to be here and then I saw Maki... I can't understand why she can't recognize me... I mean.. I'm her girlfriend before right?" I said

"You haven't read the letter she gave you before we left together?" She asked

"N-No..." I said and looked down

"So you don't know that she is sick,huh?" Anju said

"Sick?" I said

"Maki have an Alzheimer's Disease and she don't want you to know that she is sick on the day of your 1st Anniversary... she wants you to be happy...she wants to make many memories with you on that day... the time I called her she said everything to me...she don't want you to suffer from her sickness... she don't want to see you hurt at the time she will forget you... She said that she prefer to have a cancer than to have an Alzheimer's Disease because she don't want to forget everything you two have done together... she also said that even though it hurts...she don't have any choice but to leave you alone... she never got a chance to say good-bye to you...she couldn't bear to part ways with you... she don't want you to be there when she forgot about you... and she also forgot about me and the truth is she don't love me that is just an excuse so that you will hate her and find another person who will love you..." Anju said as my tears fell down on my face

"I-Is that so..." I said while crying

"Here... after 3 days since you all went home... I went back at the vacation house and I saw the letter of Maki that was crumpled... you can read it now if you want" Anju said while smiling

I read the letter...

 _Dear Nico,_

 _I'm sorry but I need to go far away... a place where you can never see me...I don't want to leave you but I don't want you to be suffered with me from my sickness...Yes, I'm sick... I have an Alzheimer's Disease... I need to do this even if it's hard to part ways with you... and it's not true that I love Anju... that's just an excuse so that you will hate me... even if it hurts... I have no other choice... I love you Nico-chan... forever and always... I don't want to forget you... but one day I know I will forget you because of my Alzheimer's Disease... I love you so much Nico-chan... please remember this..._

 _Love,_

 _Maki Nishikino_

"Have you seen Maki's Painting?" Anju asked me

"Painting?" I said

"Maki-chan... it's me Anju I'm a friend and this is Nico-chan she's your friend too... can I see what's in the illustration board?" Anju said politely to Maki

"Ahhh Sure..." Maki said and she give the illustration board to Anju

Anju come near to me and when I see what painting it is I was so shocked on what's on the illustration board... it was me... smiling... then Maki spoked

"You know... that girl on the painting looks like you Nico-chan" Maki smiled

"Ummmm why did you paint this Maki-chan?" I asked

"Well the truth is... I don't know her name but every night... I always dreamed about her... she always smiled at me, she always hug me and in my dream she said that she is always there beside me... that's why every night before I sleep... I wish on the billion of stars above that I hope I can see that girl in the real world..." Maki said as she watch the sunset

"Well you already saw her now" I said while smiling and walk towards her

"is it you?" Maki asked

"Yup... you don't know how much I miss you Maki-chan" I said and hug Maki

"Nico-chan..." Maki said

" You might not remember me but... you know... you're very special to me Maki-chan... you're the one who makes my world colorful..." I smiled and still hugging Maki but Maki didn't say anything...

"I don't care if you don't remember me when you forgot but... I want to be with you from now on... I won't leave you... I will be always here with you... forever and always... I LOVE YOU GIRL" I said

After several months, me and Maki got Married but every time she forgets.. I'll always be here to make her remember... _It was love at first sight, also last sight, and forever sight hehehe... She came into my life unexpectedly, and I fell in love with her suddenly... I love her without any reason... I just love her...Her beautiful Scarlet hair with a match of sparkling lavender eyes... she's perfect to me but the problem is...She is a moody person...The girl I was talking about was no other than... Maki Nishikino... the Ms. Moody Girl..._ even if you forget the memories of the one you love, you will never forget the person who make your world a better place to be.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
